


No answer for some questions

by Batata_Recheada



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rising - Fandom, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance
Genre: Drabble, cause it´s short as heck, family fluff?, first fic, idk how tags work, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batata_Recheada/pseuds/Batata_Recheada
Summary: Just a really short thing about a question that little John had for years.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	No answer for some questions

**Author's Note:**

> uh... my firts time writting here, i´ve finished metal gear rising last weekend and i wanted to write something for it, i tried to write four different times (there´s one fic with 1.000 words) but i couldn´t finish the others cause i didn´t know how, so have this short fic/drabble (idk how to classify it)

“Dad... how did you become a cyborg?” He slowly turned, wondering if he heard wrong, he avoided that question for years, he didn´t want to answer it, his son knew that this question was a limit to not cross. Raiden almost dropped the plate he was washing at the time, how he was supposed to answer that? Not even Rose knew everything that happened to him, his son didn´t need to be exposed to such things.

“…I don´t want to talk about it” he looked at the dishes again after that, he heard John leaving the kitchen, but coming back, repeating it a few times as if he wasn't sure if he should ask again. “Look i-“

“I know you don´t like when I ask it, dad, but…” John grabbed the hem of his shirt, looking at the floor. “I have this friend that was in a car crash, she needs this improvements, so… I was just wondering what happened to you, it was an ugly accident but the damage and improvements she has are nowhere near you.” Raiden just stared to his son, completely silent trying to figure out what to say, difficult questions to answer were not new, but they were not tough in that sense, the last time he was speechless with one of his son´s questions was when he asked why he couldn´t have a little brother or sister.

“John i… I can´t tell you the truth, horrible things happened, made by horrible people, I can´t say i´m a saint, i´m far from salvation, I can´t even tell you everything i´ve seen and done, but just know that become a cyborg was painful enough to haunt me…” he finished the dishes, moving to the living room, just talk about it was enough to let him feeling exhausted, he sat on the sofa, he just wanted to breath a little, when he saw John approaching him again he was afraid that he would make more questions, he felt relief when the boy quietly joined him on the sofa, his son was smart enough to understand when he should talk, it make him proud.

“You regret it and you´re the best father I could´ve asked for, so for me you not that far from salvation as you say… you the strongest person I know alongside mom, I love you dad…” The boy closed his eyes and started to doze off, resting against his father, and for the second time within an hour or so, Raiden was out of words.

When Rose arrived home this day she found her boys, both sleeping on the sofa, she laughed softly and put a blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> i have other ideas (with this drabble and for another fic of mgr) if you guys wanna hear aboutit let me know
> 
> sorry for any gramatical mistakes, i wold be grateful if you could tell me if there´s any, english is not my first language after all


End file.
